


Generations

by spiderdust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderdust/pseuds/spiderdust
Summary: When a mysterious new boy arrives at Hogwarts at the start of Hermione's 6th year, she becomes suspicious. Always watching him from afar, she starts to notice small things that no one else did.How his eye twitches whenever anyone mentioned the words 'Dark Lord'How his eyes were Heterochromia.And how he never spoke to anyone. Not even to introduce himself.But what she didn't notice, is that he was watching her from afar as well.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/OC





	Generations

* * *

* * *

Emma Watson as Hermione Granger:

Age: 17-18

Chuck Bilgrien as Adrian Grindelwald:

Age: 17-18

Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley:

Age: 16-17

Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter:

Age: 17-18

Rupert Grint as Ronald Weasley:

Age: 17-18

Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy:

Age: 17-18

Evanna Lynch as Luna Lovegood:


End file.
